Silent Hill:World Of Silence
Alex awoke in the middle of the night. "Ughh... that was a horrible dream..... Another one about Silent Hill. When will it stop...." He looked at his clock. "2 AM?" He stood and walked down into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and drank it. suddenly, he heard a hissing noise. "Huh?!?!" he looked in the closet and at first saw nothing. then, out of nowhere, something attacked him. "Agh" he looked up to see a strange woman with a melted face on him. "Ahhhhh!!!" He kicked her off and backed up and fell into a chair. Suddenly, rusty chains wrapped around his arms and legs. "N-No! what- Whats going ON?!?!" the woman pointed behind him. Alex turned his head to see A man with an executioner helmet and a smock on. He dragged a rusty blade behind him. The man raised the sword over his head as the woman said in a raspy voice,"Come to Silent Hill, Alex Mason. Come." then, as the blade came down, everything went black. Chapter 2 "AGGHHHHHH!!!!" Alex awoke screaming. His door burst open as his sister Heather came in. "Alex! Alex what's wrong?!?!" She screamed. "I had a horrible dream..... I-there was a woman and this guy with....a metal thing on his head and a sword...."Alex said. "Ohhhh no...... Alex.... promise me whatever you do DO NOT go to Silent Hill Ok?" Heather said. "I promise....." Alex whispered. "Whats going on in here?" There dad,Harry asked. "Nothing. just a bad dream."Alex told him. "Alright. well you should get to school." ******************************************************************************** In his ninth period class, Alex rose his hand. "Mrs. Andersen, can i use the bathroom please?" He asked. "Yes,Alex but be quick."Alex walked to the bathroom and went to the stall. when he closed the door, he heard a noise that sounded like crying. "Huh?" He opened the door and went to the stall next to his. "Hello? Are you ok? is anyone in there?" He pushed and the door swung open. He looked inside and saw nothing at first. When he walked farther in, something lunged at him. "Ack!!! What the?" he saw it was the woman from his dream. "No!" he kicked her off and ripped the loose handrail in the stall off and hit her with it. It made s screeching sound and slashed him. "Ow!!!" he swung again and heard a sickening crack from its neck as it collapsed. "What was THAT....." Alex walked out past a hallway with a few windows on the wall and noticed fog and snow outside. "Snow? but its june...." suddenly another one of the women jumped through the window. "Ahhh!!!" alex screamed as glass rained down on him. the woman swung at him and he dodged then swung at her and hit her in the face. The thing fell back and Alex swung at her once more then she died."What is going on here? I need to get out of here NOW...." Alex ran down the hall and suddenly the bell in the school rang and the walls seemed to peel off to reveal fleshy, rusty looking walls and prison like windows and doors. "What?" Alex ran faster down the hall but stopped as he heard the sound of scraping metal. "Ahhhhggghh!!!" Alex screamed and covered his ears, then looked up to see the man with the sword from his dream dragging the sword towards him. Alex turned and ran the opposite direction, with the monster barreling behind him. Alex ran into the Library and slammed the door, putting the handrail he was using as a weapon in between the handles. He turned to see a girl sleeping at a table in the middle of the room. "Hey! You! wake up, we need to get out of here!!" He screamed. "H-Huh??" She rose her head and Alex gasped to see it was his friend, Jane. "Jane! we have GOT to go NOW!" he yelled as banging was heard at the door. "Alright! how about we hide in the computer lab?" "Ok cmon!" They ran in and locked the door just as they heard the splintering of wood. Suddenly, Alex heard a rustling noise behind him. "Hey! Whos there?" Alex yelled. "Its me, Tomas!" The voice said. tomas was Alexs friend who used to live in Scotland. "Tomas!!! We have to hide! theres monsters out there!!" At that moment there was a scuffling sound on the ceiling, then a loud shriek. A distorted creature dropped down. His face was sewn in different places, one ear high on his head, the other low, one eye low, the other missing, mouth mismatched. It had very long arms and had seams adjourned on it everywhere. It swung its huge hand at Jane and Alex and they flew into the wall. "Oof!" "Hey! Stay away from my friends you dirty beast!" He grabbed scissors from the holder and stabbed it while its back was turned. it made an unearthly screech and turned to swing as Jane And Alex stood up and both stabbed it in the back with scissors. The creature fell and screeched, and the three of them stabbed it once more, then it died. They then heard a bang and saw a dent on the door. "No!" Alex screamed. He ran to the door that lead upstairs to find it was locked. "Guys! help me find the key!!" He yelled. they ran around the room and finally...."Found It!!!" Jane yelled. she ran over to the door and unlocked it. they all ran in caught a glimpse of the man walking towards them. they slammed the door and Jane locked it. "Upstairs!" Alex yelled. "What is that thing?" Tomas yelled. "To be honest, i have no idea!" Alex replied. they ran up the stairs, but about three steps up one of the women jumped down and made them trip and fall down. They scrambled to stand, but then the door busted open and the man raised his weapon...... Category:Fan Fiction